


I'm Home

by Novella_Winchester



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Lemon, Post-Civil War, Reader-Insert, Smut, x Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2016-06-09
Packaged: 2018-07-13 23:14:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7142159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Novella_Winchester/pseuds/Novella_Winchester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*Post-Civil War movie fanfiction*</p><p>As they are making their getaway, Bucky has to make a quick stop and deal with something important.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Home

Bucky grasped the bag of caramel hard candies in his hand. “Hey, Steve, we need to make a quick stop before we go.”

 

You walked back into the kitchen and opened the fridge door again, hoping that something sweet would have appeared in the five minutes since you last opened the fridge door. Nothing. You sighed and headed back into the living room. You had just sat down on the couch when the doorbell rang. A tall shadow showed through the warped glass on the door. You groaned and stood up.

You unlocked the door and pulled it open, “I don’t want to buy whatever you’re selling, so if you could just go that would--” You looked up and forgot your sentence when you saw those piercing blue eyes staring into yours. He held a bag of candy in one hand and a bunch of orange roses in the other. A baseball cap cast a shadow over his face.

“(Name)...” His voice was soft and familiar, regret spiking his tone. “I’m so sorry that I left without telling you, but--” He was cut off when a fist flew up to meet his cheek, and you tackled him to the ground, sitting on his chest and landing three more punches to his face.

“James, you asshole! You think you can just pack up and leave in the middle of the night without telling me? And then I hear all this on the news about you killing a king and being arrested, and, fuck!” You gave up on punching him and laid down on his chest. “I was so worried about you.”

He wrapped his arms around you, squeezing you against his chest tightly. “I’m so sorry (Name), but it wasn’t safe anymore. You’ve kept yourself hidden for so long, if I exposed you to SHIELD who knows what would happen?”

“Why couldn't you just tell me? I could have supported you.”

He gave a small laugh. “I know you (Name), you wouldn’t just sit here by the window and wait for me to come home.”

You knew he was right. “Then, why did you come back? Why did you change your mind?”

His mouth set into a hard line. “SHIELD already knows that you’re here. Steve said that they were planning to come and recruit you to be an agent, and now they probably know about us as well.” He grimaced. “I had a picture of us on me when they captured me, and also that, uh... raunchy one you gave me.” You stifled a laugh with your hand.

“Wow, Bucky, I thought that you were such the player back in your day.”

He grinned wolfishly. “Now, only for you, doll.”

You grabbed the metallic gold bag lying on the ground. “Is this for me Bucky? Ooh, caramels.” Your eyes were drawn down to the orange roses next, which still had their dirt covered roots attached to them? You picked up one and examined it more closely. “Bucky… Are these from my neighbor’s garden?”

He looked away from you to the mangled patch of dirt where Mrs. Johnson’s roses grew, now missing a large chunk in the section of orange ones. “We were in a bit of a time crunch.”

You laughed loudly and pressed a kissed to his lips. “I love you, James.” He pulled you down again and you braced your hands on his shoulders, grinding your pelvis down on his.

Bucky broke the kiss and gasped. “Fuck, I missed you (Name).” He stood up quickly, hands grasping your ass and lifting you up[ to his level. You wrapped your legs around his hips, pulling on his hair. He carried you inside and pressed your back up against the living room wall. “Everyone is waiting in the quinjet a little ways away.” His voice was breathy and harsh.

You smiled against his mouth. “Then I guess we’ll have to make it a quickie.”

He laughed and pulled your pants down over your legs. “God, I love you.” You reached down and unbuttoned his jeans, pushing the blue material down over his thighs.

You stroked his cock lightly, alternating between the pads of your fingers and your nails. His breath grew more labored against your neck. You quickened your pace until Bucky was shaking against you. You brought your lips up to his ear, pulling him closer without slowing your pace. You deepened your voice and whispered, “Winter is coming.”

Bucking groaned in annoyance and rolled his eyes as you cackled. “You ruined it (Name).”

You tried to stop laughing, gasping for air. “Oh, I just couldn’t pass it up, the moment was so perfect.” You smiled and pressed a kiss to his neck. “But don’t worry, I’ll definitely make it up to you.”

His eyes sharpened and he squeezed your ass hard, making a small peep leave your mouth. “Good job provoking me (Name), Winter will be coming soon.”

Your back slid up and down the wall as Bucky pounded into you. Your chin was hooked over his shoulder in an effort to bring your bodies as close as humanly possible. His breath was hot and heavy on your neck, teeth grazing the tender skin. You gasped sharply as he hit a particularly sensitive spot, electric sparks seeming to run through your nerves as Bucky adjusted his position. Your hand traveled down in between your bodies to stimulate the bundle of nerves and your body shook against the wall.

Bucky shouted out a curse and you felt yourself starting to come undone at the seams. His thrusts were faster now, more frantic. He was straining against you, losing his control as he ground you up against the wall. You scratched at his shoulders, pulled the hair at the nape of his neck in a desperate struggle for more.

He pressed a hard kiss against your mouth and bit down on your lower lip and you fell apart. Your body shook once again, toes curling as your mouth opened in ecstasy. Bucky groaned as he came, riding out your shared orgasms with slow, shallow thrusts. He pressed his forehead to yours as your breathing returned to normal.

“I missed you,” you said, as Bucky let you down onto the ground to stand on your own. You groaned as your limbs straightened and fell back into place. “Ah, I’m sore. You’ve been gone for a while.”

Bucky chuckled. “Well, I’m not planning on leaving any time soon, so I think you’ll adjust.” He pressed a sweet kiss to your lips, your body still caged in his arms.  
…..  
………..  
……………..  
…………………..  
…………………………  
……………………………….  
Steve carefully walked up the steps to (Name)’s house, taking note of the messy bouquet of orange roses and half-crumpled bag of candy lying on the doorstep. The front door stood wide open. Steve slowed his steps. It had been a good half hour since Bucky left the quinjet to go get (Name). Had something happened to them in that short time? His body tensed as he entered the house and cautiously rounded the corner. Then his eyes widened in surprise and he turned quickly.

“Mother of God! Put some clothes on!”


End file.
